I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to engine blocks and, more particularly, to an engine block for a reciprocal piston engine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The engine blocks for internal combustion engines, and particularly for relatively small multicylinder engines, are typically constructed by casting the entire engine block with its two or more cylinders as a single piece. In addition, an intake and exhaust manifold is also constructed by casting, usually as a one-piece unit, and subsequently secured to the engine block.
This previously known method for constructing engines blocks for small multicylinder engines is disadvantageous in several different respects. One disadvantage of these previously known engine blocks is that it is difficult and expensive to cast the relatively large engine block.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known small multicylinder engines is that the exhaust and intake manifolds must be cast separately from the engine block thus further increasing the overall price of the engine. Furthermore, the subsequent assembly of the exhaust and intake manifold to the engine block requires not only additional assembly labor cost but also the additional material cost of the nuts, bolts, gaskets and the like to attach the manifolds to the engine block.